


Interruptions

by topscarlett (riottkick)



Series: prompts/requests/gifts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/topscarlett
Summary: okay but like imagine sugar daddy brie getting a call while she’s fucking you with a strap and she ends up making you suck her fingers and fucks you harder while she's on the call. (oop I’m such a bottom for Brie)
Relationships: Brie Larson/You
Series: prompts/requests/gifts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546630
Kudos: 80





	Interruptions

Brie had told you to come to her office during your lunch break at work, and of course you told her you’d be there. You hadn’t seen her in a few days due to scheduling conflicts from both of you. As you made your way to her office, you greeted Scarlett, her business partner with a warm smile. Letting you know that Brie was in her office waiting for you before leaving to go into her own. You took a deep breath as you slowly made your way to her room, knowing you only had an hour and a half to spend with her, so you sped walked the rest of the way. Knocking on the door, a soft voice told you to come in, and you did just that.

“Hey baby,” she smiled as you shut the door and locked it. Not wanting to make the mistake the first time you visited her - Scarlett had walked in on you while you were riding Brie’s strap. She didn’t let you live it down for weeks. You made your way to her desk just as she finished clearing off her desk. “Slide your panties down, missed tasting you and I’d rather not waste any time.”

You sat on her desk as she got down on her knees, but when she realized you weren’t wearing any panties underneath she slapped your right thigh. “Such a bad slut, whatever shall I do with you?” she smirked, spreading your legs apart before she pulled your skirt up. You both knew that Brie loved when you didn’t wear panties, especially since it was much easier for Brie to fuck you in her office. 

“Beg me for my tongue, beg Daddy to eat your pretty little pussy,” she said, hovering her mouth over your heat. You balled your hands into fists to stop the temptation of grabbing her by her hair.

“Please, Daddy, please I need your mouth on me.” you cried out, and thankfully Brie was in a giving mood. Running her tongue through your folds before placing a kiss on your pubic hair, Whispering how gorgeous you were just as she kissed your clit. You wanted more, but you knew she loved taking her time with you. 

“Mm, love the sounds you make, but you’ve got to be quiet. Scarlett’s office is right next door,” you gasped as she pushed a finger into you, causing her to smirk. “Or maybe that’s what you want? Want my partner to come and fuck what’s mine?” 

You looked away, which had answered her question, but she decided to just ignore it for the time being. Slapping your pussy lightly, she slid a second finger into you, mocking your facial expression as she did. “You like when Daddy’s fingers are fucking you? Stretching you out for my cock?” she asked and you nodded frantically. But she wanted an actual answer this time. “Answer the question, slut or I’ll stop what I’m doing and send you back to your work.” she warned, and you gulped. 

“I love it, love how your fingers stretch me open just for you.” you moaned as she rubbed her thumb against your fingers. Curling them up to hit the spot that always made your legs shake, she continued until you began to try and wiggle away from her. 

Standing up, she unzipped her pants pull out the strapon she was packing. This one was a newer one she had just bought the other day. Thicker than what you were normally used to, Brie was quick to grab a bottle of lube from the bottom left drawer of her desk. Squirting some onto her hand and some on your pussy, she rubbed the lube that was on her hand onto the strapon. “Are you ready, baby? Can you handle it?” she asked, slapping the fake cock against your cunt causing you to cry out.

“I can handle-” you were cut off as she slowly pushed the tip of the starpon into your cunt. As soon as it was all the way in, she squirted some more of the lube on the toy once more. Sliding all the way to the hilt, Brie waited for you to give her the okay to start moving. “Please, please move, Daddy. Feel so fuckin’ full.”

“Yeah? Daddy’s going to make you come on her cock,” she smirked before pulling out of you. Clearing off her desk completely, she laid you down so you were much more comfortable than what you were. Brie slid back into you with ease this time, and instead of teasing, she began to fuck into you at a bruising pace. You tried to fuck back against her thrusts, but she held you in place. With each thrust, she brought you closer to the edge, and when Brie wrapped her hand around your throat, you had almost came right then and there. Almost. Brie had stilled her movements as her office phone began to ring. 

“Fucking hell, baby I”m so sorry, I forgot I had a buisness call I had to take. You can stay if you’d like?” she sighed, but you shook your head.

“I’ll be quiet, please Daddy? I was close.” you pouted, and Brie licked her lips.

“Alright, but you’ve gotta be quiet, not only am I talking to the Evans but Scarlett is also going to be in the call from the next room.” she warned as she answered the phone. Putting it on speaker, Brie reached into the top right drawer to grab a viborator. You gasped as she turned it to the lowest setting, she put her finger up to her mouth as the man on the other end of the phone began to talk. Muting the call, Brie slapped your thigh. “Lift your shirt up and pull your bra up, and baby, don’t make me gag you.” she warned, pushing the button to unmute herself. 

“I agree with all your points, but my partner and I…” Scarlett trailed off, but you weren’t sure of what they were talking about. Too busy focusing on Brie’s strap as she began to fuck you harder. The vibe on your clit made you wetter, but it wasn’t enough to get you to the orgasm you so desperately needed. But as she fucked into you harder, the tip of her strap rubbing up against your spot, you let out a loud moan. Shoving her fingers into your mouth, she muted the call as Scarlett covered for her.

“What did I tell you baby? Rest of the call you’re to suck my fingers. You need to moan, you’re moaning around my fingers. Got it, slut?” she asked and you nodded as best you could while her fingers were in your mouth. Unmuting the call, Brie began talking as she picked her pace up once more. You tightened around her strap as Evans hung up the phone, unsure of how long they were talking. But the thought was pushed out of your mind as you came with a muffled moan. 

Pulling out of you, Brie lifted you up and sat down on the chair. "Going to make you come again. Want you to be as loud as you can now." she said, obviously breathless. After you we situated, Brie began to fuck up into you. Brie wrapped her hand around your throat as you fucked her back. 

“You like when I fuck you here? Knowing that some of my employees can hear you getting this pretty fucking pussy pounded? Him?” she asked, letting go of your throat to slap your cheek. You whined, pulling at Brie’s hair as you kept eye contact with her. 

“Uh-huh. Please, Daddy. Please make me come.” you cried out pushing your fingers into Brie’s mouth. She held your hips still, continuing to fuck up into you. Letting your fingers go, she licked her lips. “I’m gonna come, please don’t stop, Daddy.” 

“Come on Daddy’s cock.” she moaned as she began to rub at your clit. You cried out as you came, holding onto Brie’s shoulders as she fucked you through your second orgasm. Once your breathing steadied, she held you in her arms. 

“You wanna warm my strap for a bit, or lay and take a small nap with me on the couch in Scarlett’s office.” she said, kissing your neck. You wanted to do both, but you knew you couldn’t have both, so you took a deep breath.

“I’ll warm your strap, I’ve still got a half an hour left before I have to head back.” you smiled, turning your head to kiss Brie on the lips.

“A great choice, baby,” she winked, smiling as she held you in place.


End file.
